Unending Love
by Shattered Reflections
Summary: Inuyasha dies and Kagome is left alone. But unkown to her that love has given them a second chance. 5 years after his death she meets up with him again, except this time she is not going to take him for granted. Read and Review. chapter 12 Is Up!
1. My loss

I don't own Inuyasha this is a tragedy so if you cry which you many not. But I cried when I wrote this. But anyway please enjoy.  
  
Unending Love  
Chapter one My Loss  
  
"KAGOME, LOOK OUT!" Kagome turned to see Inuyasha yell over the screams that came from the villagers. Kagome turned around to see a large claw hand come at her. She didn't have enough time to dodge so she waited, waited for the impact the pain that was coming her way.  
  
She heard a loud scream, her brown eyes shot open to see a horrifying sight. There her lover was. Inuyasha who had taken the blow and was swept passed her. She ran to him while running from the demon. "INUYASHA!!!" Inuyasha's ears twitched at the sound of his name. Looked to see Kagome running towards him.  
  
"KAGOME GO BACK, GET FAR AWAY!!" but his voice didn't reach her. Inuyasha looked around to see his companions laid across the ground. Miroku lay unconscious, Shippo and Sango lay on slumped up upon a tree. He wasn't going to let Kagome suffer pain. He got up with what ever strength he had left.  
  
Kagome reached him as she enveloped her arms around him trying to keep him close. "Inuyasha don't go back you die if you do!" Inuyasha wriggled out of her grasp and put his gaze one her.  
"Kagome I want you to help the other's let me do this." Kagome was at the brink of tears she shook her head. She pulled him closer. Inuyasha didn't have time; he needed to get Kagome as far away from here as possible.  
  
"Do I as I say Kagome go!" He broke her arms from his waist and watched her tears fall from her eyes. 'I can't leave him, what if he dies right before my eyes and then I'll never see him again.'  
  
"I WON'T LEAVE YOU!" Inuyasha didn't know what to do. She was willing to die with him. He broke her arms and held her hands in his. He smiled gently and turned her to where her back was facing him. He whispered in her ear.  
"Do as I say, the other's need you more than I do at the moment. Once you're done with that help the villagers. Once I defeat the demon and I've healed you can sit me all you want just as long as you go." He pleaded with her until she finally complied. She ran off towards her friends.  
  
Inuyasha unsheathed Tetsigua and ran full speed at the demon. "KAZE NO KAZU!!" A golden light erupted from his sword and power raged in it. It struck the demon but he was not destroyed.  
The demon raised a claw and ripped Inuyasha's flesh. The bloody crimson fell from his wound. Inuyasha clutched his shoulder in pain. The demon smiled evilly as he came towards him once again. Inuyasha didn't hesitate, he lifted Tetsigua ignoring the pain in his right shoulder. He let the demon use one of his attacks and did Barraku with is sword. (Did I spell that right? Tell me if I didn't) Blue swirls came at the demon at full force. The demon held such hate as he saw Inuyasha smirking.  
  
The wind thrashed violently as Inuyasha's silver hair blew in different directions. The demon yelled with fury.  
"IF I DIE INUYASHA YOU DIE WITH ME!!" The demon yelled as he used his ultimate attack. He threw a red sharps claws at Inuyasha. That cut into his body. Some made new wounds some cut open old wounds. Kagome turned her head to see how Inuyasha was doing to see him being cut in different places.  
  
Inuyasha yelled out in agony. Trying to move but if he did so another would be in his direction. The demon laughed as piece by piece Inuyasha's attack cut him.  
  
"THEY WILL NOT GO AWAY UNTIL I DIE!" he yelled as the attack finally consumed him. Kagome ran towards him. The red claws vanished as Inuyasha's wounds were bleeding heavily. Inuyasha staggered backwards till he was finally on his back.  
"INUYASHA!!" Kagome yelled as she ran to him. She reached him and let her knees fall to the ground.  
  
INUYASHA'S POV  
  
I looked at Kagome as she called my name. I saw concern written all over her face. Her tears gleamed like diamonds . I lifted my hand and caressed her soft cheek. Kagome grabbed my hand and held it in her own. She lifted my head and put in her lap. I lay there grateful.  
Her fore head was covered in sweat. I used my hand to swipe it away. If when she looked sad she was beautiful. Forever the memory of her dark black hair and her fair face would stay in my mind.  
  
"Kagome I'm not gonna make it." I stated it softy, my voice sounded gruff I tasted my own copper blood as it came from my mouth. I saw Kagome shake her head, I knew she didn't want me to die.  
  
"You can't die Inuyasha, I...I love you." Those three words were like angels singing softly as if death had just become heaven. I wiped her tears away only to see more fall from her brown eyes.  
"I love you too Kagome." I let my hand fall. 'Everything is getting so blurry.' I thought as Kagome's figure started to waver a bit. I felt Kagome clutch me. I kept hearing her say the words "no you can't" over and over again.  
  
"I brought her face close to mine and kissed her gently. Her lips were so soft and were like pillow. I felt her tears fall my face. I rubbed her cheek with the pad of my thumb.  
  
"Don't die Inuyasha you can't." I heard her choke out the words.  
  
"I love you so...much goodbye..my Kag..gome." I felt my hand fall to my side. And my vision went black. The last thing I saw was Kagome crying and her coming closer to me. I let darkness take me.  
  
KAGOME'S POV  
  
"This can't be." I whispered as I shook Inuyasha's body. But I knew that he was gone. I didn't want to admit it. He was covered in wounds. His blood was still warm. I felt more tears fall down my eyes. His usual cocky face looked peaceful and calm. As if he were asleep.  
  
He was dead this time he wouldn't wake up like he did when I unpinned him from the God Tree. This time he was gone, and he was never coming back no matter how much I cried. I touched his cheek. It was cold and no longer held the warmth that it once did.  
  
I took his hand in mine. I cried wanting to believe that he was just asleep that he was going to wake up and tell me no to worry so much. All the things I had ever did I took for granite. I took leaving Inuyasha when I could have been with him for granite. If I had the chance to take all that back then I would. I would forget about school forget about homework. I would spend every moment I had with him.  
  
"I took you for granite Inuyasha. I always believed that you would never die. What happened to the good guy always winning. I took for granite all the times you said "Feh". I would hug you and kiss you if I could hear you voice one last time.  
  
I always believed that you would be there. You were my strength Inuyasha and now your gone. And I can't do anything about it." I let the tears fall freely from my eyes as I clutched his limp body closer to mine. I couldn't do anything about it. I looked up to see Miroku and Sango standing in front of me.  
  
"Miroku please say he isn't." I heard Sango say in fear. I saw Miroku's head nod.  
  
REGULAR POV  
  
Miroku nodded his head as he comforted Sango and tried to subdue her tears that fell from her eyes. He felt his own tears fall from his eyes as he allowed Sango to cry in his shoulder. He hugged her and kept his hand where it should be.  
  
Kagome laid Inuyasha down and stroked his ears that had blood on them. She knew what he would right now. He would have been purring. She ALMOST smiled but it faded as soon as she knew that she would never see Inuyasha again.  
  
She only stayed because of her friends and Inuyasha. But now that he was gone she had nothing to stay for. She wiped her tears away placed a kiss upon his icy lips and stood on her feet. Miroku looked to her as Sango did.  
Shippo was crying holding his friend and father though he never admitted it to him. He took that for granite. Kagome walked over to Shippo picked him up and together the four of them cried. Mourned the loss of their friend and Kagome's lover.  
  
The next day they gave him a proper burial. She had kept Tetsigua and the part of his Hioari. She remembered all the times he had let her use it to keep warm. She remembered one of their first encounters. When they were fighting Yura and he had let her use to protect herself from the hair that would of cut her.  
  
She packed her things and turned to her friends. She went over to Shippo and handed him a gift. And to Sango and Miroku.  
  
"Kagome do you have to leave?" They saw the tears that flooded her eyes as she nodded her head. "The memory is to much for me to bare. I'll miss you all very much take care of each other." She let her feet pick her up and run as fast as she could. She ran to Inuyasha's grave and stopped. She fell to her knees.  
  
"Why Inuyasha why did you leave me?" She cried she pulled some flowers out of her bag and laid it gently on his grave. She blew a kiss and rubbed the dirt. She got up and ran to the well. Gone he was gone. She had no one now. What was she going to do. She let herself stop at the old well.  
  
No longer would she jump through the well and see her love growl at her in annoyance fro her absence. She would never feel his strong arms save her again. She would never she him burst through her window and demand she come because they had jewel shards to find. She wiped her tears away. The wind blew softly as her hair blew behind her.  
She leaped into the well and when she came out on the other side she climbed out. She opened the door and her family stood happy. Kagome saw the sadness in her daughter's eyes and walked over to her.  
  
"Kagome what's wrong dear?" Kagome turned to face her mother with tears that filled her eyes. She didn't move she spoke through anger and hurt. "The only man who loved me and I him died just yesterday and now I'll never see him again! That is what is wrong." She quickly ran to her room and slammed the door. She lock it and dug through her bag. She took out Inuyasha's sword and Hioari she placed the sword by her bedside and put Inuyasha's Hioari on top of her. She breathed in his scent that still lingered in it. She remembered the times she cried in it. And so Kagome did it again.  
  
But this time there was no Inuyasha to hold her and comfort her. She was all alone. She let herself fall into a sleep. Though her dreams were the memories of his death she still slept.  
  
I KNOW IT'S SAD BUT TRUST ME IT GET'S BETTER. SO PLEASE READ AND REVIEW AND THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE UP LATER TONIGHT OR TOMORROW! 


	2. A Second Chance

Hey Thanks for your review I totally am happy that you read my story. Well anyway this is going to be a good chapter so here it goes.  
Oh and I don't own Inuyasha! And..  
  
Kirsten: well you just get on with the story already sheesh Baka!  
  
Issa-chan: well I just have to say this one thing but you so rudely interrupted me!  
  
Kirsten: okay whatever just hurry up!  
  
Issa-chan: Anyway as I was saying and please tell me if it starts to get boring! Thanks now on with the story!  
  
Unending Love  
Chapter Two A second chance  
  
"BEEP, BEEP, BEEP!" The alarm rang on and off till a young woman pulled off her covers and threw the alarms clock against the wall. She fell back on her bed her long black raven hair spread out across her pillow. She closed her eyes to feel sleep claim her. When they shot open.  
  
"OH DAMMIT!" she yelled. 'That's the fifth one this week now I have to buy another one!' she was so upset as she blazed with fury. It had been. Five years since Inuyasha's death. At times she would still cry at night and hold his Hioari close to her trying to find the scent she had known for so long.  
Many guys had asked her out but she declined every one of them. She told herself that Inuyasha was the only one she loved and she wasn't going to mourn for him by going out with some other guy.  
  
It almost made her laugh at the thought. She could remember him blazing with fury trying to chop off Kouga-Kun's head every time he even got near her. Which at the time she had always thought he was just being a baka.  
But now she would give anything to hear him growl and pout. She missed him so much. She missed his puppy ears and everything about him. But fate had dealt her a bad hand. She went over to her closet and pulled out a box that contained things that her friends had given her from the feudal era. Shippo had given her his blue bow that he had worn in his hair. Sango had given her, her kimono, and Miroku had given her his prayer beads now that he no longer needed them. After all they had beaten Naraku long before Inuyasha died.  
The last things she pulled out were Inuyasha's beads. The ones that allowed her to sit him should she choose. She put them on her neck as she traced her index finger over the beads. This necklace held the most precious and saddest memories for her. She felt a warm trickle of water run down her soft cheek. She closed her chocolate eyes recalling all the times she had sit him for the most meaningless things.  
  
"Inuyasha." The name came out soft as she felt more tears roll down from her eyes. She took the necklace off and held it close to her chest. She pulled herself into a ball. As she wrapped her hands around her knees and pulled them to her chest and put her head in her knees.  
  
"I miss you so much Inuyasha, I wish you were here." Kagome sobbed as she chocked out the words. She missed seeing his face the one she loved so much. Hell she even moved from the shrine to a torn down apartment just to get away from the well.  
  
Kagome went over to her beside and put her hands together while still holding the necklace. She had heard that the Americans would often pray to a God unknown to her. She got on her knees and put her elbow on the side of her bed with her hands locked together.  
  
"Dear God, I don't know if you can hear me but please, please give Inuyasha back to me! I miss him so much I can't stand it. I miss my friends I miss my home. I'm just asking you to make me happy again. Please I don't want to feel like this anymore I need Inuyasha beside me."  
  
Kagome lifted her head to stare at the blank white wall. 'What's the point of praying he probably didn't even hear me.' Kagome thought as she brushed her tears away and put her things up back on the top shelf. She quickly got dressed and was out the door.  
  
But little did she know God did hear her prayer.  
  
WITH GOD  
  
"Hm so the girl wishes to see her loved one again. GOLDIE!" god yelled his voice boomed out in the white room. A scrawny woman burst through the doors clearly out of breath. She walked up to the man in white his long white hair flowing behind him. He had a long beard. (He looks like the old man on Harry Potter, um what's him name Dumbledor.) The scrawny girl looked up and bowed before him.  
  
"What is you need master?" The girl spoke trying to regain her composure. The old man waited a minute before he replied to her.  
  
"Get me the boy Inuyasha I wish to speak to him. Oh and Goldie please do hurry I'm sure he'll want to hear this." Goldie nodded and quickly walked and closed the white doors. She ran to where Inuyasha would be. He was always hanging around in a cloud tree. She would have to fly up to him just to get to him.  
  
She walked over to the tree and looked up. "This is going to be so tiring." She sighed and took off upwards. When she finally reached him there sat a boy off in his own thoughts. His two dog ears stood a top of his head. His long silver hair behind him. He had one knee up and the other laying flat against the branch.  
  
"Kagome." He whispered, he hadn't seen her since he had died the vision still haunted him. Inuyasha heard panting and heaving as he turned to face a girl with blond hair and blue eyes. She was gasping for air.  
  
"Inu...yasha, god...wants to..see you..now." She put her hand to her chest and Inuyasha looked at her questioningly. 'Why would God want to see me?' The thought pondered in his mind before he nodded and leaped form the tree and landed gracefully upon the soft cloud. Goldie was behind him walking.  
  
She ran up and caught up with him. Goldie was one of the few friends he had mainly because he stayed away from the other angels. He just wasn't a people person. When he walked up to the white doors he knocked. Inuyasha knew God was one guy you did not want to mess around with.  
  
"Come in!" a loud voice boomed from inside the door. Inuyasha was starting to get goose bumps. Never in his life had he seen God and here he was about to talk to the most powerful guy on the universe.  
  
Inuyasha opened the doors an walked in a room of white. In front of him stood the old man yet powerful one. Goldie walked up to him and quickly bowed and muttered under her breath. "Bow Inuyasha." Inuyasha looked at her and quickly bowed before him.  
God turned his blue eyes towards Goldie.  
  
"Leave Goldie I must speak to Inuyasha alone." Goldie nodded and left. She closed the doors behind her. Inuyasha lifted his head to see God motion for him to have a seat. Inuyasha looked at him quizzically until he saw a chair appear in front of him. He mouthed the word O and took his seat.  
  
"Inuyasha I have come to show you something, a big mirror appeared in front of Inuyasha, inside he saw a girl with raven hair running to catch a cab. 'Who's that girl?' Inuyasha thought as he kept on watching. It wasn't till some girl called her name that he saw her face.  
  
"KAGOME!" Kagome turned to meet her friend Eri. She smiled and waved back. The two girl got in the cab. Inuyasha's eyes widened in shock. She looked even more beautiful then she did when she was younger. He kept on watching his golden eyes watching intently.  
"So Kagome, did you say yes to Hojo?" Kagome looked over to her friend and shook her head. Eri looked at her like her friend was insane. "Why not?" Eri asked as she looked at her friend Kagome looked up to see her friend with curiosity in her eyes.  
  
"Because Eri I told you, I'm never falling in love again. The only person who I love died and he's the only person worth loving." Inuyasha beamed at her statement clearly knowing that she meant him.  
'What a way to tell her Kagome.' So Kagome hadn't fallen or even gone out with so much as a boy since his death. He smiled happy to know his Kagome still loved him. He saw as her face turned away and faced the window. Her eyes held sadness and pain. Inuyasha wanted to hold her to comfort her. To tell her it would be alright.  
  
The big mirror vanished and he was yet again facing God. God gave him a warm smile which somehow made Inuyasha feel strong yet frightened.  
  
"Inuyasha, it seems to me that someone loves you a lot. And I can no longer watch this girl suffer. So I am going to give you your life back. But in return, you must save the world once again. Naraku has come back and the world needs help once again. He is planning to take Kagome and steal the jewel back. It seems Satan was killed down in hell and now Naraku rules it. He plans to bring hell up to earth. If you do defeat him, I will fully give you back your life should you not, there will be a price to pay."  
  
Inuyasha stood there confused and yet lost at what God had just said. 'Naraku came back! Kagome, I have to protect her. I can have my life back. I defeated Naraku once I can defeat him again.' Inuyasha set his golden eyes on God and stood.  
  
"God I accept you request." God nodded and smiled at Inuyasha. 'Inuyasha my boy you have sprit. But let us see how much you love the world and Kagome.' God walked down from his throne and walked up to Inuyasha.  
He placed his hand on his shoulder and looked him in the eyes. Inuyasha looked straight into God's eyes. Though he feared God he would not look away. For he had heard once from his mother that if you could not look even God in the eyes than how could you face evil and live to tell the tale.  
  
'Inuyasha it would seem that you mother taught you well.' Thought God he looked at Inuyasha to see spirit and fire blaze within them. God removed his hand and said three words.  
  
"Make me proud." And with that Inuyasha felt himself sinking into the cloud and found himself falling in the air. "AHHH!" Inuyasha screamed. 'how am I supposed to land gracefully?' Inuyasha thought. He saw a building rather large and tall underneath him.  
  
UP WITH GOD!  
  
"GOLDIE CATCH HIM!!" Yelled god. Goldie sore through the air and when she was looking for Inuyasha she saw him make way for the building underneath him. She caught him just in time. Inuyasha had, had his eyes closed tight waiting for himself to go splat. But he felt arms gently stop him and put on the building. He looked up to see Goldie.  
He sighed with relief. "Thanks Goldie." Goldie nodded and wiped a bead of sweat that rolled down her fore head. She waved goodbye to him and went back up to heaven. He started hopping on top of the buildings. 'Man I missed doing this.' He quickly reached the ground and started sniffing for Kagome's scent.  
  
WITH KAG  
  
The day had been boring yet it seemed to fly. She had been thinking of Inuyasha all day and hadn't been able to hide the tears. She was sitting in the restroom crying. She had been there for two hours. She had missed 4th and 5th period. She finally got up and looked in the mirror she looked like mess. He mascara was running down her cheeks. Her hair was messed up and her face was blotchy.  
She turned on the sink and splashed water against her face. When she opened them again she looked at herself in the mirror. All the make up was gone but water dripped from her chin. She quickly got a paper towel and wiped her face. She walked out of the restroom.  
  
'I think I'll just go home.' She walked out of the building and started for a cab.  
  
SO WHAT DID YOU THINK! REVIEW PLEASE THANKS! 


	3. A lot of catching up

Okay everyone in the first chapter I made some mistakes so this is what I'm going t do. I accidentally spelled granted wrong. I spelled it granite. So plz don't give me any review telling I spelled that wrong! I kinda figured that out. But anyway I hope you enjoy my next chapter.  
  
Unending Love  
Chapter three A lot of catching up  
  
Kagome held her jacket a little tighter, it had gotten a bit chilly outside. As she was walking she looked up into the cloudy grey skies. It seemed to hold her same emotion, it seemed to her that she no longer smiled a genuine just one to get her friends off her back.  
  
The subject of Inuyasha was brought up, she couldn't help but feel so angry that her friend even suggest a stupid idea as to even go out with Hojo. He would never be Inuyasha and that was just that. The streets were bare at the moment. Everyone was either at school or at work. There were a few cars but little none the less.  
  
Kagome sighed as she turned the corner to her rather ugly yet comfortable apartment.  
  
Inuyasha sniffed out her scent and found her just in time. He saw her walking down her ally heading towards what she called apartments. 'Maybe I'll have a little fun.' He thought as he snuck up behind her. He had missed her so and wanted to call out to her to feel her running. But he contained himself and when he reached her, he slid his arm around her slender waist and pulled her to him.  
  
Kagome felt something slide around her waist and be pulled back into a warm chest. Kagome could hear the thumping of the person's heart. The pattern it which it beat seemed so familiar to her.  
But none the less she opened her mouth to scream but the man behind her quickly covered her mouth. She struggled trying to free herself from his grasp.  
  
Inuyasha leaned down and whispered in her ear.  
  
"You can kill demons but you can't even get one half demon to let you go." Kagome's eyes widened in shock, 'that voice' she thought. 'It can't be.' She quickly settled down and turned her head to see silver hair mix in with her black.  
  
She craned her neck to look at the boy. She had to know needed to know if it was him. Her heart thumped in the same pace as Inuyasha's the both of them wanting to know it's real not some silly dream. When she saw his face Inuyasha dropped his hand from her mouth and turned her lightly so she was facing him. Kagome couldn't speak couldn't move just gaze into the golden orbs she hadn't see in so long. 'It's him, but how?' she thought she brought up her delicate hand and traced over his face. Needing to feel if her was there and not some picture she had made up.  
  
She let her hand fall lack as Inuyasha took both her hands in his. Kagome felt warm tears form behind her chocolate eyes. But this time is was joyous tears, not the depression tears she had been feeling for most of the five years he had been gone. She looked up on his head and saw the dog ears she used scratch.  
  
She found herself back in his gaze.  
  
"Inu.." She was about to say his name when he pulled her face close to his. And their lips met. Inuyasha could smell the tears that were about to fall. Kagome threw her arms around his neck and held him close. As if she let go he would disappear and never return.  
  
Inuyasha licked the opening to her mouth, she let his tongue slide in her mouth and became more bold herself and used her tongue to trace his fangs. Inuyasha slid his tongue further down in her mouth.  
He had missed kissing Kagome, missed her scent and missed her lips that he only kissed once until now. 'My Kagome' he thought as he pulled her closer to his chest. Kagome felt all the those five years comeback to her. She no more felt alone no more did depression dwell in her.  
  
The finally broke the kiss so they could have some air. Kagome looked at him he looked the same as before still handsome in everyway. She reached up her hand and started rubbing his ears. Inuyasha felt a smile come upon her lips. He smiled back as a purr came from his chest.  
  
Kagome did something she hadn't done in along time, she giggled. She brought her hand down and put her head and his chest. Inuyasha sighed she was still the same Kagome he had known for 10 years. He rested his chin upon her raven hair and his hand on the back of her head. Kagome sat there content to just stand in his arms.  
  
Inuyasha finally pulled away and took her by the hand. "Come on let's get inside before you get cold wench." He said as Kagome started laugh. Now there was something she missed being called. She decided to play with him a little.  
  
"Feh!" Inuyasha looked at her and then smiled and nudged her softly.  
  
"That's my word wench." Inuyasha said trying to sound convincing but to no avail. She knew him to well. Kagome just shrugged and turned to him she gave him a heart warming smile. That made the chills go away placed with warmth and full fill meant.  
Kagome unlocked the door to her home and let him enter. She took a seat on the couch as did he next to her. She scooted towards him and laid her head on his shoulder. He wrapped a arm around her and watch her eyes close.  
  
A couple minutes later she fell asleep. He looked down at her sleeping form, 'Gods she looks so peaceful.' He thought as he rubbed the back of his hand against her warms cheek.  
He didn't want to ruin the moment, he just wanted to hold her and forget about Naraku forget about everything. But he knew that if he wanted to stay alive he was going to have to go through with this.  
  
'This is going to be a lot harder than the last time we did this.' Inuyasha thought as he pulled Kagome closer. He had almost lost Kagome that time and this time he was going to do this right.  
  
He was going to need all the help he could get. Shippo should still be alive he would find him and ask him for his help. He either was on his own or with Sango, Miroku, and Kiara.  
  
He looked down at Kagome once again and felt a frown come to his face. He didn't like the fact that Kagome had been alone all those years. But she was brave and toughed it out.  
  
His Kagome was going to need to be brave if she and him were going to do this together.  
  
OKAY PEOPLE THAT'S IT FOR TODAY DO REVIEW I WOULD BE SO HAPPY! I'LL TAKE ADVICE BUT NO FLAMES PLEASE! THANKS I'LL UPDATE SOON! 


	4. Back through the Well

I don't own Inuyasha and thanks for your reviews. But anyway, I hope you like my story.  
  
Unending Love  
Chapter four Back through the well  
  
Kagome stirred as her eyes slowly opened. She found herself alone on the couch. She looked around but no Inuyasha. She got up quickly panicking hoping it wasn't a dream. She looked around but he wasn't there. She felt water come behind her glazy eyes.  
  
"Inuyasha?!" she cried out but no answer. She knew it was to good to be true. Inuyasha hadn't really come. It had been a dream. But yet it was so real, like she could feel his arms around her. She circled her arms around herself and hugged herself close.  
  
'Maybe he didn't hear me.' She thought as she decided to give it another shot.  
  
"INUYAHSA!" Inuyasha's ears perked up. Now he knew he had heard Kagome he quickly opened the front door to her house and stepped inside. And there she was waiting for his reply.  
  
When Kagome heard the door slam and whipped her body around to find herself facing her love again. She let out a sigh. 'Thank God it wasn't a dream.' She thought. Kagome rushed over to him and threw her arms around his neck. In reply Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her waist.  
  
Kagome looked up into Inuyasha's golden eyes that held such warmth such emotion. And all the memories she had of him. He looked the same as he did before with his sliver hair and mature face. He strong body and tall height.  
  
Inuyasha looked into Kagome's brown eyes lost in her gaze. He had come to love the way she looked up at him. She looked more beautiful, not even Kikyo could compare. He pulled her body to his chest.  
  
He took her by the hand and together both sat on the couch. He was going to have to explain why he was here. Kagome looked up at him as he took in a deep breath. And let it out.  
  
"Kagome I have to tell you something. You see I'm on earth again because god gave me a second chance to live and..."  
  
"Wait God? He gave you a second chance when, how?" She asked as babbled on until Inuyasha covered her mouth his hand. Kagome's mouth immediately stopped opening and she kept quiet.  
  
"Promise you won't interrupt me and I'll explain everything but first we need to tell the others." Kagome gave him a questioning look that took him by surprise.  
  
"Kagome! Miroku, Sango, and Shippo! That's who!" Kagome's eyes widened in realization as she nodded her head, Inuyasha removed his hand. And Kagome gave a quick peck on the cheek and told him she was going to pack to go to the feudal era.  
  
Kagome got out a yellow bag with many pockets. It had been the one she had used when Inuyasha was alive and both of them were in the feudal era looking for jewel shards. 'Finally I get to see everyone again, I missed them so much but without Inuyasha there it just didn't seem right.' Kagome thought as she heard a loud bang from outside the door.  
  
"Inuyasha are you alright?" Kagome asked never taking her eyes off what she was doing. She heard Inuyasha yell and took that as a yes. Kagome went over to her closet and pulled out a pair of hip hugger jeans that were blue with a tight black shirt to go with it. She took a coat out of her closet and went over to mirror. After she quickly dressed herself.  
  
Kagome looked in the mirror to see a more happy and a more live it up kind of girl again. He dark black hair had gotten a little longer and her body structure hadn't changed except she was a little taller than she was before.  
'I need to get everyone presents.' As she quickly went back over to her closet and got a shirt that was one size to big for her and a pair of hip huggers she would have to grow into. 'those are for Sango' She quickly grabbed a purple shirt out of her closet and a pair of baggy jeans for Miroku. She hesitated for a moment on what to give Shippo. She didn't know how tall he was so she couldn't exactly give him cloths.  
  
She snapped her fingers and dug through her closet. She quickly pulled out a bag of toys. "Maybe he can use them for his fox magic.' She thought.  
  
Inuyasha walked in as she was trying to fit everything into one bag. He remembered all the times he had waited for her yelling at her and was the most impatient person ever. She would sit him a million times. He smiled but back then he didn't want her to know that he loved her.  
He walked over to her as she lifted her head. She smiled and he did the same to her. "So wench you ready?" he asked Kagome punched him lightly knowing fully well that it didn't hurt him. Kagome turned away from him.  
  
"Almost except you need to change clothes." Inuyasha looked at her and then at himself he was wearing white pants and a white shirt to match. He gratefully nodded he hated the color white. It was a sign of purity and he was not one bit pure. He walked over to her bedside and found Tetsigua.  
He lifted it gently. How he had missed holding his sword, he looked as Kagome pulled out another pair of baggy blue jeans and a black shirt to match. She threw the cloths at him. (Don't ask me where she got the boy cloths I don't know and I'm the author!) his reflexes were quick as he caught them. She told him to change and he did so in the bathroom. As soon a he was done he walked in the room.  
  
Kagome looked up at him and she felt a knot in her throat. He looked down right sexy. All the girls at her school would of fallen head over heals for his looks. She quickly felt a blush creep upon he cheeks as she turned away. Kagome smiled to herself and no other girl could have him but herself.  
  
Inuyasha walked up to her and lifted the heavy bag but to him it was easy. She opened the door and Inuyasha followed after her. She had given him a cap to wear. He put it on but somehow it didn't seem to go with is outfit so she put the cap on backwards. Inuyasha looked in the mirror and decided he liked the new look. As they were walking down the side walk a swoon of girls looked at Inuyasha.  
  
Kagome's friend Eri ran up to her and stopped dead as she looked at Inuyasha. Kagome could see Eri try to contain herself from jumping upon him like many girl had.  
"NO wonder you said no to Hojo!" Kagome blushed and looked at Inuyasha as she slid her hand into his. He took it kindly and gave it a light squeeze.  
  
"Eri I want you to meet Inuyasha, Inuyasha this is my friend Eri." Inuyasha let Kagome's hand go for a brief moment and shook her friends hand. Eri felt her knees buckle and her hand not wanting to let his go. 'I think I'm in love.' Eri thought but many other girls did as well.  
  
The crowd of girls started to separate as a girl with brown hair and green eyes appeared. She was wearing a shirt that looked a bit tight on her and she was a bit bigger than Kagome in the waist but not by much.  
  
He pale face reminded Kagome of the dead priestess Kikyo. But none the less this was one girl she hated. Inuyasha could feel Kagome's hatred burn towards the girl that stood with her friends.  
  
"Well, Well Kagome it seems you found me a man." She said her cherry red lips curled into a wicked smile. Kagome growled well for a girl and human as she stepped in front of Inuyasha.  
"Since when was he yours and since when did I start finding men for you bitch." Kagome snarled trying to hold in her rage. The girl just smirked. Inuyasha on the other hand was thinking how she reminded him of Kouga always claiming Kagome to be his woman. And here this girl was claiming that he was her man.  
  
"Well he maybe yours for right now but in about oh say five minutes he's going to be mine." She walked up to Kagome and shoved her out of the way, Kagome stumbled a little but didn't move.  
  
"Stay the fuck away from him Yumi." Kagome said through clenched teeth, no way in hell was she going to let her take him. Truth be told she was very good at making a guys believe she loved him and then when she was through with them she would break their hearts.  
  
"So Babe what's you name." Inuyasha looked at her in disgust she looked like a fucking whore for god's sake but none the less he would get her back for shoving Kagome.  
"Inuyasha." He replied bluntly, Yumi frowned a little by now any guy would have been at her feet begging for her to take him. But then again she was going to break him of loving Kagome and who knows he might last a while.  
  
"Really how's about you and I go out and you dump trash over there." She said seductively as she brought one of her fingers and drew a line down the middle of his chest. Kagome watched intently as the rest of the crowd did.  
Inuyasha grabbed her wrist and flung in it away from him. He smirked at her shocked face. Many girls and guys were shocked no one and I mean no one had ever done that to Yumi. I mean she was like a goddess.  
  
"First get this straight, Kagome is not trash second the only time I'm ever going to go with you anywhere will be the day when hell freezes over. Third of all I don't date sluts. And last of all go 7 levels below hell. Oh and wait one more thing it only took you five minutes to humiliate yourself instead of getting me to fall you." He smirked at her surprised expression and everyone looked at him while gaping at him.  
  
Inuyasha went over to Kagome and took her hand in his. She smiled up at him, 'He really does love me.' Kagome thought as she stared at him and then at Yumi boy was she happy that bitch got what she deserved.  
  
Together they pushed through the crowd making their way for the shrine. While pushing people began to clap and soon it was as if they were already movie stars. Kagome smiled at him and he at her.  
"Thanks Inuyasha that meant a lot to me." Inuyasha wrapped his arm around her waist and together the walked the steps of the shrine. The reached the well house. Kagome felt a jolt of eagerness and excitemen go through her. The wind blew gracefully as they walked in. Kagome stared down into the well's darkness.  
  
"Wait Inuyasha how do we get back it I don't have the jewel." She quickly took off her back pack and began to search for it. In the left pocket she found the fully complete jewel. She gave her backpack to Inuyasha hand in hand the stood at the edge of the well.  
  
"Ready?" Inuyasha asked he didn't know why but he felt a bit scared. He remembered all the times he and her had jumped through the well together. This was going to be one of those times.  
  
Kagome nodded her head and squeezed his hand. The bent their knees and jumped in closing their eyes shut. All the memories they had together ran through their minds. The felt their feet land softly on the dirt ground. They looked up to see the clear blue sky that they had always known.  
Inuyasha heard the sound of laughter coming from children and grown ups.  
  
Kagome looked to Inuyasha. "Ready?" He looked to her and smiled and nodded his head.  
  
SO WHAT DID YOU THINK? GOOD! WELL PLEASE REVIEW MEMBER TO REVIEWS NO NEW CHAPTERS. 


	5. Old Friends

I don't own Inuyasha you really must be tired of this ne? well anyway I hope ya'll enjoy my next chapter and thanks for your review I look forward to more.  
  
Unending Love  
Chapter 5 Old friends and New friends  
  
Inuyasha leaped out to see the clear sky above him. He helped Kagome out and together the two just stared in amazement at the place they hadn't seen in a long time. Inuyasha sucked in some of the fresh air. 'Home' he thought as he looked into his forest that was named after him. He looked to see a child run up to them.  
  
A girl with dark black hair that went a little past her shoulder stood. She looked to be about eight years old. He eyes were a dark brown, she was wearing a sunflower kimono and yellow eye shadow.  
She stared at Kagome and Inuyasha a little confused on who they were. Inuyasha and Kagome smiled as they looked at the young girl. Kagome walked up to the girl and fell on her knees so she could be eye level with the young girl.  
  
"Are you Sango's child?" Kagome asked as she looked at the girl hoping she was. The young girl nodded and smiled at how nice the woman was being to her. 'They sure are dressed funny.' She thought but she had kept that comment to herself her mother had always told her to keep her opinion to herself.  
"Really! Great do you know where we can.." She was about to finish when she was interrupted.  
"Suski get away from them." Kagome looked up to see a boy with red hair and a blue boy his cloths were like those of Shippo except a lot more bigger as was the boy. He had a red fox tail and look like a teenaged boy. Suski ran over to the demon. A name clicked in Kagome's mind. 'Shippo!' Kagome rose to her feet and smiled.  
  
"Shippo is that you?" Kagome asked a bit unsure but when Shippo looked at her quizzically as to how she knew his name. He looked her over, it was his adopted mama! His face softened into a wide smile as he looked at her and questioned.  
  
"Kagome?! Is it really you!" he asked desperately hoping it was, he hadn't seen her since Inuyasha's death. Kagome felt warm tears run down her cheeks as she smiled and nodded her head. Shippo left Suski who was totally confused. As he ran and hugged Kagome tightly.  
"Oh I missed you so much!" Kagome smiled, she felt guilty that she had not been able to watch him grow up. She hugged him back and when they parted she wiped her tears away and took both of his hands.  
"I have a surprise for you Shippo but don't freak okay?" Shippo nodded eager to find out what it was that he was going to see. Shippo looked intently at Kagome to see her wave her hand at a boy who looked her age. He couldn't actually see him but he looked hard. 'Kagome couldn't have forgotten Inuyasha could she?' but this he kept to himself. The stranger walked up and raised his head to lock eyes with Shippo. Shippo stood confused, lost, in awe as well. He was staring into golden eyes much like Inuyasha's and he even looked like Inuyasha. He had the long sliver hair the golden eyes the fangs the claws. Different cloths but still the same practically the same, Shippo still stared for a moment.  
Inuyasha stared at Shippo he had really grown and grew up to be a fine young man. He sort of reminded him of himself. Inuyasha didn't have any words to say to the runt he use to pound around and save and well raise basically if you'd call it that. Shippo looked like he was going to faint.  
  
"Inu... Inuyasha?" Shippo said in a quiet voice wandering if his mind was playing tricks on him. 'wait were was his dog ears and what was that thing on his head?' Inuyasha nodded and removed his cap to let his ears be revealed and they were starting to hurt in that cap thing. Shippo didn't know what to say just stood there at the man who had died five years.  
Shippo had buried all the pain, told himself Inuyasha was strong so he would be strong for Inuyasha. Sometimes the memory of Inuyasha's dead body still haunted his dreams and he would cry. Just like a baby he would cry, but that time there was no Inuyasha to beat him till he was a pulp no Inuyasha to tear him limb from limb.  
  
"So Shippo are you going to just stare or are you going to take us to Sango and Miroku and let me explain why I'm alive?" Inuyasha smirked at the way Shippo mouth pulled into a grin and nodded. He went over to Suski and picked her up and placed her on his back.  
"Follow me you guys they live where Keade- sama used to live." Kagome and Inuyasha walked with Shippo until they reached the small hut they had know for quite sometime. Shippo put Suski down as she ran into the hut, loud screams of laughter could be heard.  
  
"Sango, Miroku! I think you guys should come here for a minute." Sango was inside the hut when she heard Shippo call. Miroku and Sango both walked out of the hut allowing 3 other children to come out as well.  
Sango and Miroku froze in their steps at what they saw, it amazed them how the one people who they'd know for so long were standing there in front of them.  
"KAGOME!" Miroku and Sango screamed they ran to their friend and hugged her tight. The pulled away for a moment. "Sango how are you? I missed you guys." Kagome exclaimed extremely happy to see her friends once again. When Miroku looked at the boy Kagome had been standing by his eyes stood in utter belief as did Sango. Kagome only giggled a little.  
  
"Inuyasha?" Both the perverted monk and Sango said together in union Inuyasha smirked and just gave a grin.  
"Yhea it's you perverted housi." Inuyasha said his voice smooth and cool as he spoke. Miroku and Sango didn't know what to say, they'd thought he had died five years ago. Sango was the first to move and ran up and hugged Inuyasha tightly. (IN A FRIEND WAY!) Sango took a step back to look at Inuyasha he hadn't changed much just a little really.  
"Inuyasha but how?" Sango asked Inuyasha just smiled and replied.  
"Let's go inside and I'll explain everything." Sango nodded her head and lead them inside the hut. There was a fire cooking and fish above the fire. The all sat around it like old times. Inuyasha took in a deep breath.  
  
"Okay no interrupting me and the faster I can do this." They nodded and he took as he took a sip of his tea and began the long story about how he had gotten here.  
  
"Okay well when I died, I went straight to heaven it looked really white if you asked me. I met this angel her name was Goldie she had blond hair and blue eyes. Yhea well I didn't do much up there except hang around. Well five years up in heaven always sitting in a tree or just eating.  
God calls for me and.." Inuyasha didn't get to finish his sentence when all three of them spoke.  
"God?" Inuyasha just rolled his eyes and nodded. "Yes God, now let me finish." They all nodded and went back to listening.  
"Well I went in there and he told me I could have my life back if I could defeat Naraku again. You see Naraku came back, he went to hell killed Satan and now he rules Hell. He plans to bring it up to earth, which will not only screw up Kagome's time it will erase History and your era will change. Things will happen that will effect the past. But well anyways Kagome and I need you help, I understand if you can't we just need you help to defeat Naraku again." Sango and Miroku and Kagome didn't really realize until now how mature Inuyasha had grown to be in the last five years.  
  
"So we need a plan." Stated Inuyasha, Miroku looked shock usually he was the one saying that and Inuyasha would always be the one ready for action. Kagome looked to Inuyasha and smiled he wasn't as stubborn as before.  
  
The three of them smiled at Inuyasha and nodded. "Yes Inuyasha we'll help you defeat Naraku and claim you life again." Miroku stated proudly Sango and Kagome giggled and Kagome put her hand in the middle. Sango followed and did the same as did Miroku and Inuyasha. Shippo stood outside the hut and burst in.  
  
"OH can I help!" he asked a bit eager. All four of them laughed and nodded.  
"Sure runt wouldn't be a battle without you!" Shippo eyes held such admiration towards Inuyasha. He stuck his hand in the middle and together they broke apart, packing for the journey that lay ahead and the adventure soon to come.  
  
OKAY EVERYONE THAT'S IT FOR TODAY PLEASE REVIEW! NEXT CHAPTER KOUGA ENTERS!!! 


	6. KAGOME IS MY WOMAN!

Hey I promised Kouga would be in this one did I not? Well anyway hope you enjoy oh and I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters so please don't sue me. Oh and please read and review and thanks for those who have done so!  
  
Unending Love  
Chapter 6 Kagome is my woman!  
  
After the packing and the pretty much short day, Kagome decided to give the presents she had to them. Kagome walked over to her friends who sat in the hut and entered. The all smiled at her. Kagome walked over to Inuyasha and sat next to him.  
Kagome pulled out Sango's present and handed them to her. Sango looked in awe at the material and the way the clothing was made much like Kagome's.  
  
"Arigato Kagome-chan it's wonderful." Sango cried with glee and went back to observing the clothes. Kagome giggled and smiled as she pulled out Miroku's present which was somewhat similar to Inuyasha's. He looked at them quizzically before he decided he like them quite well.  
"Arigato Kagome-sama, I like them very much." Inuyasha looked at his friends and his love. Here he was again like old times enjoying everything about them. He smiled at Kagome his love handed Shippo his present which was small cap that see to fit his head.  
Shippo put it on like Inuyasha had, had his own and gratefully went over and hugged Kagome. Sound of laughter could be heard from Kagome and her friends. Last she came to Kilala and handed her a small bandana and wrapped it around her neck. Kilala purred and went around to Sango.  
  
Fours screams could be heard from outside the hut. Kagome's eyes widened in horror as did Sango's she quickly got up with Miroku at her side.  
"My babies!" she cried out as she hurried out of the hut grabbing her big boomerang and ran to see her children running at her. She put a death glare at the intruder as did her friends as they looked at the man who had scared her children.  
  
"KOUGA?" Kagome asked in shock and in fear that this was not going to end all to well. Kagome tried to back up quickly but he raced up towards her. He quickly grabber her hands in his own Inuyasha growled but waited for what might happen.  
  
"Kagome it's been so long I heard that mutt boy died and decided I would pay you a visit. Now that he is gone you can be my woman and he can't interfere."  
  
Of course Kouga had spoken to soon; Inuyasha let out a growl and came up quickly behind Kagome. Kouga hadn't even noticed his scent it had really been that long? Kagome withdrew her hands and as Inuyasha took her hands and laced his fingers through hers. She didn't she liked Inuyasha being close.  
  
Kouga looked up to see the man that Kagome was with waiting to tear him limb from limb for touching his woman. What he saw he would never believe. Inuyasha! There he was just standing there and smirking as if he had never died as if nothing had happened at all.  
  
"Inuyasha didn't die Kouga and for the last fucking time I'M NOT YOU FUCKING WOMAN!" Kagome yelled in his face, she felt a bit guilty but it washed away as soon as he yelled back in her face to send her ears ringing.  
  
"FINE THEN WHO WANTS A PATHETIC WOMAN ANYWAYS YOU BITCH!!!!!!!" For once Kagome wouldn't have minded Inuyasha punching him in the face or choking him to death. Kagome raged with fury that burned deep with in her. Her face was flushed with anger.  
  
Inuyasha stepped in front of her and as he looked straight at the man he had know and hated for a long time. As his pierce went straight through Kouga. Kouga stood unable to move while looking in to a golden pull of hatred that bore through him. It was almost as if Inuyasha was staring into his soul and it was eating him alive. The wind blew silence was all that was there.  
"Kagome is not pathetic and she doesn't have to be your woman if she doesn't want to. Leave Kouga you are no longer wanted leave and never return should you come to harm my friends I promise you until my dying day and I promise you in my after life I will haunt you and make you regret what you did." Kouga stood there and without a retaliation left with a fear that would follow him for all eternity.  
  
"Inuyasha I never knew that you could be so calm around Kouga like that." Kagome smiled as she spoke. God must have knocked some sense into him up there. Inuyasha looked at Kagome and smiled. He himself did not know how he managed to not tear Kouga from limb to ash. But when he had gotten ready to strike him down calmness over came him.  
  
Words just seemed to flow from his mouth. He knew not if he truly spoke them. But it was as if he wasn't talking. But he had a pretty good idea that God was the one controlling his tongue and words. Inuyasha smiled, and whispered hoping his message would reach God. "Arigato Lord." With that he left with Kagome tugging at his hand.  
  
WITH GOD  
  
"Your welcome my boy your are welcome." God smiled upon Inuyasha seeing as how he acted around his friends. His face turned from a smile to a grin. 'Inuyasha my boy you must be the most jealous person ever. You must really love her.' God thought, he didn't need to ponder on it any longer. He knew Inuyasha loved Kagome he could see it in his eyes the way he looked at her.  
  
"GOLDIE!" God yelled out, to find that she had burst through the doors clearly always out of breath. God laughed and when he regained his composure he spoke.  
  
"Get me Inuyasha's parents I wish to speak with them." Goldie looked confused was he sending them to earth as well. If that was it why doesn't he give everyone back their lives? It was all confusing but just the same she nodded her head and went after them.  
  
Goldie came upon to lovers sitting by a near by pound laughing and giggling together in their joyous moment One had long sliver hair and looked much like Sesshomaru except a his eyes were gentle ones like Inuyasha's. Next to him sat a woman with long raven hair that shined at went past her waist. She was beautiful almost a goddess you could say. He eyes seem piercing brown that were chocolate and gentle. She smiled as she interrupted them from their conversation.  
  
"Inutashio-sama and Hirokie-sama please come it is urgent and God wishes to see you for what matter I do not know." The two lovers smiled and nodded as the followed Goldie to the door. She lead them in and didn't have to be told to leave. She did so quietly.  
  
"Ah Inutashio and lady Hirokie such a pleasure it is to see you again. Please sit down and I will explain everything to you about your son Inuyasha." Their eyes widened in shock as they took their seats. Hirokie fidgeted in her seat waiting for what was coming.  
  
TWO HOURS LATER  
  
Hirokie had joyous tears and her mate was holding her tighter by the minute. Such joy over flowed them about how their son found someone and how he was going to get to live.  
"I will allow you to watch over him in this mirror. Watch him closely see if he does thing right. You can save him spiritually if you choose. At one moment he might be in graved danger." He opened the door with the flick of his hand and the couple nodded and left.  
  
"Oh Inutashio isn't this wonderful news my baby boy has found someone and I swear we are going to help him keep his life." She said with determination and her face bold and fearless. Her mate nodded and replied.  
  
"I have no doubt that my son can and will defeat him but to make sure we shall do as the lord ask of us." She nodded and together both sat looking into the mirror to see him and his love curled up. She in his lap as she buried her face in his chest and him setting his chin on her raven black hair. They also saw his companions. Another girl lay with her mate sleeping beside her and her children on the other side of her. The two loves saw a fox demon curled up next to a cat demon.  
  
"They look like one big family Hirokie." The man replied she nodded her head as tears seem to flow from her brown eyes.  
"Yes the family he never had Inutashio that is the family he has now." She replied her mate turned to her and enveloped his arms around her and held her as her snuggled into his chest. She had been guilty since her death for leaving her son to live alone, but there had been nothing she could do but wait.  
  
She fell asleep in his arms as she slept.  
  
WITH INUYASHA  
  
Inuyasha felt Kagome snuggle into his warmth and couldn't help but smile. He used his hand and caressed her cheek and rubbed it with the pad of his thumb and smiled when she moved closer and tried to make herself a small ball in his lap. "I promise you Kagome you won't lose me this time." With that he let sleep claim him. For this might be the last night he would sleep peacefully.  
  
SORRY THIS CHAPIE IS SO SHORT! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW AND I WILL UPDATE THE CHAPTER IN LIKE A WEEK BECAUSE I HAVE A MAJOR PROJECT DO NEXT WEEK! 


	7. To enter the future is so strange

AN: hey ya people! I know I haven't written in a while so I am going to update this stupid thing and many others so chill alright? Well anyways hope you like my new chapie sorry it took me so long to update! Please enjoy!  
  
Unending Love  
Chapter 7 To enter the future is so strange  
  
The morning came to soon and the night passed to quickly. Kagome awoke to see herself in a warm embrace. She blushed as she looked at her position she was sitting in Inuyasha's lap. Which was quite odd in her opinion.  
  
She observed his face, it had the boyish outline but his face still managed to make him look mature for his age. He looked peaceful and calm, she smiled at him. He was finally hers' there was no Kikyo to take him away from her this time. She let his face bring back many memories.  
She remembered the first day she had met him and how she was so afraid of him. But now to her he was as scary as a fly. He now was gentle and kind and loving and so full of warmth. This was how he treated Kikyo this was how she wanted him to treat her. Now he was, he was everything she could possibly want.  
  
Kagome lifted her hand and had the sudden urge to pet his ears. 'Maybe he won't find out.' Her mind thought as she lifted her hand and started stoking his ear. She closed her eyes and smiled. She felt her hand be lightly taken away from him, she opened her eyes to see Inuyasha staring at her with a smirk of his face.  
She felt her cheeks turn bright red from embarrassment 'Dammit he always catches me.' Inuyasha looked at her and two words remained in his head as he bit his tongue from laughing at Kagome's face.  
  
'Got ya!' but he held himself from laughing knowing fully well she would sit him down faster than he could pick himself up and run. He withdrew his hand from hers' and caressed her soft cheek. She snuggled into the warmth and closed her eyes.  
  
"Come on Kagome we got to get ready to kill Naraku again." Kagome didn't speak but the thought made her frown. Oh how she hated the fact of truth. But in turn she nodded and got up from his lap. Inuyasha pulled him self up as well. They both looked over to their friends, they suppressed them selves from giggling at how the looked.  
  
Sango's oldest son was bunched up in between his three siblings. Whom all seek warmth from their big brother. Inuyasha decided to wake up Shippo he would be easiest. He walked over to where he would be and saw he wasn't there. So he decided to walk outside to see if he was there.  
He used his nose to sniff him out he followed his scent and came upon a tree that was old and looked up to see a sleeping teenager. Inuyasha leaped up on the branch and silently walked over to him and shook him gently.  
"Shippo come on wake up." Shippo's eyes squinted once light hit his eyes, he adjusted to it as he looked into amber eyes. He yawned before he got up and used his fox like hands to wipe his eyes. Inuyasha looked at Shippo he had really grown since the last time he had seen him. He was more mature and no longer the annoying brat he had once known.  
  
"What time is it?" Shippo asked not completely sure if he wanted to know. Inuyasha looked at him and chuckled.  
"Time to go kick Naraku's ass!" The corner of Shippo's lips pulled into a wide grin as he smiled at his adopted father. Oh how he had missed Inuyasha and hell he even missed getting his daily beating from the punk that he so called his father.  
"FINALLY LET'S GO KICK HIS ASS TWICE!" Inuyasha's sweat dropped as he looked at Shippo's evil face though he couldn't help but feel the same way. The both of them leaped down from the tree and ran back to the hut to meet everyone who were all wide awake and ready to go.  
  
WITH INU'S PARENTS  
  
Hirokie watched her son wake the young man up and take him back to the hut to meet his somewhat family. She felt tears well up in her brown eyes. She had really missed watching him grow up to be a fine man, to find a woman in his life that loved him for who he was not that bitch Kikyo who didn't trust him. She bit her tongue as to not make a sound that would awake her husband from his sleep.  
  
"Be brave Inuyasha be brave Kagome may God be with you." She watched them all huddle together and jump in the well. She watch them disappear out of sight. Suddenly the mirror changed to show the future the present of Kagome's time. And a sight like no other horrified her.  
  
People were running screaming fires were burning with fury from the depths of hell. Building were collapsing children running in fear as demons from hell roamed the land. She watched her son looked at the world that was becoming ashes his face showed pain hurt and anger with confidence and strength and the biggest one of all determination.  
  
A demon headed towards Kagome but was quickly killed with Inuyasha's tetsigua.  
"What a way to use that sword my boy!" Hirokie turned to see her husband with a broad smile across his face as he was watching his son. Hirokie pulled her face into a tight scowl.  
"Inutashio this is no little fight he is fighting against hell OUR SON IS FIGHTING AGAINST HELL WITH HIS MATE AND FRIENDS!" Hirokie was now panting for she had run out of breath. He husband sat next to her and put a arm around her shoulder and comforted her.  
"I know Hirokie but you must have faith in our son. Long ago we taught to fend for himself and he has learned well. Do not give up hope or faith because if you do he has nothing to live for. Don't forget Hirokie he isn't just fighting for god and his friends he is fighting for our family's honor as well. He is to prideful to destroy his family's honor."  
  
"Inutashio I do have faith in him, but don't forget he died from a demon far less than Naraku and now Naraku is ten times what he was! For goodness sake Naraku is the devil now. He has more power than what he did before! And don't forget it, if he dies again do you really think God will give another chance?!"  
  
Hirokie's face had the word concern and anger written all over it, Inutashio looked to his mate to see her searching his face for an answer. And so he replied calmly.  
  
"Hirokie don't forget he died with honor, he knew he wasn't going to make it and he accepted that. Not many do, he died fighting to save the one person he love and the one person he promised he'd protect. He still died with honor do you not remember the promise he made to his mate? Remember the day he won Tetsigua from his brother and promised her he'd always protect her?  
No matter how you put Hirokie he will either fight and live with honor or fight and die with honor. The lord will not punish him for fighting to death to save the world. But should he have coward that would be the only reason God would punish him. Our son is brave he is strong he has someone to live for someone to fight and protect forever and enternity."  
  
Hirokie looked to her husband and listen to him as he spoke, this was why she married the man he always found hope and faith even in her. She smiled broadly and nodded what a fool she was he was right her son would fight til the death fight til the end of time to save and earn his life back. He did have someone to live for he did have someone to fight for someone to love.  
And she would be darned if he lost which she knew he wouldn't for in the end love would conquer all and evil would soon parish. She felt strong arms circle her waist as she was pulled into a warm embrace. She in turn returned the embrace and buried her face in her mate's chest. She would just have to have faith and believe her son could win and not die.  
  
WITH INUYASHA  
  
"Oh my God!" Kagome's hands covered her mouth as she looked at the scene that lay before her she turned and wanted to run from it all wanted to get away. But she winds up running into Inuyasha who held her.  
She felt warm tears fall down her cheeks as she closed her eyes and prayed to God that they would go away that all of this would be over. Then a thought struck her. 'My Family!' She pulled away from Inuyasha as he looked at her sudden reaction she gripped his arms and fear was on her face.  
  
"Inuyasha my Family!" Her friends looked to her to and fear was written all over their faces and all of them ran to the door of her home. Kagome silently prayed that they were all right. A loud scream was heard from inside her house she panicked and started to run faster.  
"Please be alright." Her mind focused on getting to her family and saving them before they ended up dead. The loud scream was heard yet again.  
  
ALRIGHT END OF CHAPIE SO TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK AND FIND OUT IF KAG'S FAMILY IS ALIVE OR DEAD! WHAT A GREAT CLIFFY JK! SEE YA WON' UPDATE FOR AT LEAST A COUPLE OF DAYS. 


	8. Remaining Love

AN: Hey I said I would update today so here it goes please enjoy! Well anyway gotta get to writing! See ya! Just to let you know this is going to be sad yet cute k?  
  
Unending Love Chapter 8 Remaining love  
  
KAGOME'S POV  
  
I ran as fast as my legs would carry me as soon as I turned the knob the door flew open. My mother was running with Souta in her arms and Grandpa doing spells to make a barrier. For once I didn't question him or break his mind from thinking. Inuyasha ran with Tetsigua and slayed the demon in one swipe. My eyes lifted with great relief but widened as I let my mouth drop open and hurling scream came.  
It sent my own ears ringing and Inuyasha turned to look around and watched a demon appear behind my mother. My mom turned around for a moment and her jaw dropped open I saw something pierce through her stomach and gaping and gasping for breath. Blood spilled down from her stomach my eyes widened more if possible. Souta stood there standing unable to comprehend what just happened.  
  
The demon removed the dagger that which he stabbed my mother with. Blood stained the metal blade as light reflected off of it. He licked the blood and smiled lusting for more.  
  
REGULAR POV  
  
Inuyasha didn't allow anymore crimson blood to be spilt he quickly slayed the demon and watched Kagome's mother fall to the carpet in pain. She clutched her stomach and winced at whole that now was in her body. Kagome was snapped out of her trance and ran quickly to her mother holding her head high her mother said.  
  
"Kagome take care of Souta I love you both so..very much. I.I know Inu.yasha will take.care of you and..Ji-chan. I love you." The last words slipped form her mouth as her breathing came to a stop and her heart no longer beating. Kagome couldn't believe it she was gone her own mother gone. She was never going to see her children never going to see her wedding like she said she would.  
  
Kagome hadn't felt this bad since Inuyasha died. Her tears erupted without any warning but she didn't bother to wash them away. She let them slip down from her cheeks as they fell on her mothers white cold face. Her body was cold as Inuyasha's had been. Why had there have to be blood of all the things. Inuyasha walked over to her and draped his arms around her as she turned to face him with tearful eyes. She quickly threw herself at him and buried her face in the chest she had cried in so many times. She let him hold her in her time of grief. Inuyasha made sure that Naraku would pay for the pain and depression he had caused his love to have.  
Kagome didn't deserve this and Naraku knew it and yet he put her family in danger and decided to destroy them. The succeed in killing one but the others he and she would protect greatly.  
Souta walked over to his fallen sister and didn't care that tears seemed to fall he them without wiping them away. Usually he would be embarrassed or feel stupid for crying infront of people but at the moment it didn't seem to matter whatsoever.  
Kagome pulled Souta close as he quickly in return embrace her as well.  
  
Kagome's Ji-chan came over to her and hugged her tight and remove Souta from her body and Kagome looked to them with a thoughts on her mind. 'where will they go?' Her mind hit the idea.  
  
Her tears had not stopped yet she forced herself to speak to them. "Ji-chan take this shard and go through the well with Souta. There you'll find a old woman named Keade. She will take of you and Souta you can become friends with Sango's children they'll love you. I'll be back as soon I can and we all are going to live in the feudal era from now on until this thing is settled." Her grandpa and brother nodded and took the shikon and Sango accompanied the to the well as she watched them jump through.  
  
Kagome sighed and turned to look at her mother's lifeless form and more tears seemed to come no matter how hard she resist the temptation to. Inuyasha was at her side in a matter of seconds her whole world had suddenly crashed. Her heart no longer seemed to beat at a normal rate. Kagome felt anger and fury burn within her. She wanted Naraku to pay to die for what he did to her.  
She looked up to see Inuyasha's gentle face gaze down at her's. Her eyes were puffy and red and her face was tear stained. Her cheeks where flushed her nose as red as a rose. Kagome smiled weakly and lay her head on his shoulder seeking for comfort.  
  
"I'm alone now I have no family I know what is no like to lose you mother." She whispered still recalling the memory. Inuyasha shook his head and lifted her chin to meet his face.  
"Kagome you still have you Ji-chan and Souta you also have me, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Keade. Also Kiara. Don't ever say you're alone because you're not." He whispered as he gently placed a kiss on her soft and swollen lips. She kissed him back and broke apart for air.  
  
Miroku and Sango sat in the kitchen in silence and didn't no what to say or do. Sango felt utter sadness for her friend she to knew what it was like to lose a loved one. As did Miroku but together they would help her grow strong again. She would be happy just like she and Miroku were.  
  
Miroku placed his hand on his mates hand and gently wrapped his fingers around her more delicate ones. She gave him a small smile and squeezed back in reassurance.  
  
Tomorrow they were going after Naraku and this time it would not be so easy. For the fear of lives would soon increase and hopes would be smothered chances were becoming risky and dreams lingered only a little.  
  
OKAY EVERYONE I JUST UPDATED TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK SEE YA! NEXT CHAPTER IS COMING UP SOON! 


	9. The Beginnig Of A Battle

AN: Hi people! Thanks for your reviews I totally appreciate them. Well anyways this is the next chapter and I promise there is going to be three more chapters before this story ends. So hang on tight.  
  
Oh and remember I don't own Inuyasha.  
  
Unending Love  
Chapter 9 the beginning of a battle  
  
The night was silent peaceful yet all was destruction and raging with screams that were soon to come. Inuyasha watched the stars shine like jewel shards in the sky. He looked to see Kagome's elbony hair fall on her shoulder, her face hidden in his well built chest. He lifted his clawed hand and strokes her hair and caresses her soft cheek.  
"I won't bare you pain no more Kagome. I promise you that." He leaned down and kissed her forehead.  
  
MORNING  
  
Inuyasha's ears twitched at the sound of screams a and yells, Kagome and he got up to gather the others. Sango and Miroku were all ready Kagome grabbed her bow and arrows. Together the set off just like old times. Sango and Miroku and Shippo rode the the demon cat while Kagome was on her lover's back. They raced to the screams to meet a young woman holding her child. She as scratched up and screaming while dodging the attacks.  
Kagome set her arrow on her bow and let it fly with the powers on purity running through it. Kagome smiled at the demon died before her and she ran to the woman helped her up. Inuyasha watched Kagome run to the woman in earnest and helped her up. The child still bundled up in a blanket crying at the salty tears reached his nose. She took the young woman and placed her in a little torn down house in the closet.  
  
"Stay here and if another demon comes takes this spell and read it aloud." The woman nodded and clutched her child close to her body. Kagome ran to Inuyasha as he nodded and they began saving many people as they could fighting demons and slaying all those who meant harm. Inuyasha saw demon who looked quite familiar to him as he looked closer. His eyes widened in shock it had been the very demon that had caused his death.  
Inuyasha drew Tetsigua and placed Kagome behind him, Kagome knew who the demon was and wasn't about to let him die again. The sky was red with fire and smoke the smell of blood was overpowering his senses. Kagome grabbed onto his sleeve and tugged at it. He looked at her at the corner of his eyes and watched her shake her head pleading him to just run with her. But he looked at her with determination as she tried to hold back the tears.  
"Inuyasha please don't...." Inuyasha cut her off by holding up his hand and she knew he had to do this on his own he would demolish the demon once and for all. Kagome took a step back and watch the demon laugh at him. His red horns that lay upon his large head. His claws seemed ten times bigger and his lust for blood even greater.  
  
"So Inuyasha we meet again it seems that you didn't die." Inuyasha shook his head and looked up to the demon with a smirk on his face and replied smoothly. The demon looked shocked by his reaction.  
"You're wrong I did die, and in the process left many but you better think again bastard this time you're going to die without me." The demon eyes blazed with fury and anger as he sent his ultimate attack. Inuyasha threw KAZE NO KAZU at him. Red and blue color swirled as the made a unending swirl of hurricanes eating alive the very demon that had caused Inuyasha's death. The demon looked petrified lost and confused. How had this half demon finally beat him how could he be alive if he said he had been dead? But the demon did not make it out alive as the dispersed into thin air. Kagome walked over to him and took his hand and squeezed it in relief. Suddenly and black cloud came up from the ground.  
  
The ground started to shake. Kagome clinging onto Inuyasha's sleeve for support. Held her steady though not knowing if he could keep his own self up from falling down to the ground. The noise ringing in his ears as he tried to calm everyone down. Shippo held onto Miroku as Sango held onto Kiara. The ground stopped the cloud fogging their eyes unable to see what had caused such a commotion.  
Figures appeared though they seemed to be unmoving as Inuyasha looked closer. Kagome felt a bit of fear rush over her. The black cloud soon faded and the figures becoming more clear. Kagome felt sweat coming down her forehead as she held on tighter to Inuyasha. He could smell her fear and could smell the other's as well.  
  
"Inuyasha what a surprise." The voice was cold as it sent shivers up the dog demon's spine. Inuyasha could tell who that was it was the devil Naraku himself. Alive once again, but held onto his confidence and did not waver while looking straight into the eyes of death itself. His gold grey eyes that were emotionless and fire and blood seemed to roam into to one. He looked cold and well basically dead. His long black hair pulled back into a pony tail that was tied at the bottom of his neck.  
He was wearing robes of red with a staff in one hand while the other seemed to be holding a spider sitting on his arm. Like a pet not wanting to move whatsoever.  
  
"Naraku you're alive I see. Or maybe just half alive." Inuyasha smirked as he saw Naraku's eyes narrow in anger but let it die down and smiled. His grin was evil and showed no mercy. Inuyasha could tell he was planning to do something.  
Sango looked around to see demons surrounding them. She leaned down to Shippo and whispered.  
"Shippo they're all around us." Sango got read to pull out her weapon as did Miroku and everyone else.  
  
"Yes I suppose that is what I am but you may be alive for now but in moments you will be more dead than I." He snapped his fingers and vanished The demons all held a happy evilness in their red orbs. Inuyasha and the gang were back to back.  
"Inuyasha now is most likely a good time to ask what are we going to do?" Miroku asked facing his friend who was contemplating on what to do.  
  
"Isn't it obvious we fight." The gang threw whatever the had fighting Kagome shooting arrows Sango throwing her Boomer Rang Miroku using his spells Shippo using fox fire and illusions and fist to fist combat. Kiara blowing fire out and killing with whatever her body would allow.  
Inuyasha felt a arm on his shoulder he turned around and punched him as more launched themselves on him. Kagome using her arrows to kill as many as possible to get them away from her. Sango boomerang suddenly was ripped away from her. Miroku had cuts on his body and was now bleeding. As was Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha went to punch another demon when one knocked Tetsigua out of his hands. Inuyasha had nothing but claws as he clawed them as many as he could. They were over numbering him. Suddenly the group was backed up against a tree no where to go. No possible way out. So Inuyasha did the only thing he could do he prayed to god that he could have some help.  
  
Kagome looked to see Inuyasha and she did the same as did Miroku and Sango and heck even Shippo and Kiara. And somehow all time stopped as their prayers were lifted to heaven.  
  
Kagome's Prayer  
God please help us please I know you're real I know you're there. Please saves us I don't want to see more die. I'm asking you another favor I believe in you.... I believe in you... I believe in you.  
  
Inuyasha's Prayer  
Lord of heaven please give me strength let there be someway out. My Friends don't deserve this please let them live. You taught me hope you taught me faith let me know you telling me the truth. I have faith... I have faith.... I have faith.  
  
Sango's Prayer  
Oh I don't know if your real or even if you exist but I do know that if what Inuyasha's says is true than you're as real as me. Please help me to be strong to fight for my children and my friends. Help me to have hope. I have hope.... I have hope... I have hope. Miroku's Prayer  
I believed in you since I was a child and you said in your word that you shall save those loyal. I may not be loyal but at least save my wife and my friends and family. Give us the courage to fight back to win against a war even when the odds are against us. I have courage.. I have courage.. I have courage.  
  
Shippo and Kiara's Prayer  
I don't know if you can hear us but we need your help. I want to grown up and have a family I want to see the clear skies I want so much for my friends. I begging you save us. Kiara and I are begging you save us from this please. I trust you... I trust you.. I trust you.  
  
IN HEAVEN  
  
Voices rung in God's room as he listened to their prayers and nodded as he heard each one of them. Inuyasha's parents were in the room listening to the voices that called for plea.  
  
I have faith, I believe in you, I trust you, I have courage, I have hope, I have faith, I believe in you, I trust you, I have courage, I have hope.  
  
The voices kept on going to no end as God smiled at their prayers.  
"Hirokie Inutashio go to them protect them with your spirit the call for help."  
  
OKAYS SO WHAT DO YOU THINK PLEASE TELL THIS IS BAD GOOD NO FLAMES PLEASE. OKAY BYE 


	10. A love that cannot be destroyed

AN: Hey everyone thanks for your reviews I hope you like the next chapie! I pleased to say this is one of my best writing so please have fun reading this! I left you off on a cliffy last time well here's what happens.  
  
Unending Love Chapter 10 a loves that can not be destroyed  
  
Hirokie and Inutashio nodded as they made their way down from the clouds and soared through the red sky that held hell in them. The found demons surrounding a group and voices called to them in their minds. The instantly knew it was them.  
The demons were inclosing on the Inuyasha and the gang he couldn't protect any of them not now at least he used what he could to kill the demons. But something around him calmed his spirit eased the fear that so violently was thrashing as his heart stopped beating so fast. Kagome looked in front of her to see a claw coming her way she remembered this position but this time she didn't scream she didn't yell this she was a least dying with Inuyasha.  
  
So she wanted to fell blood poor but nothing happened she opened her eyes to see white surround herself and her friends Inuyasha looked to Kagome and smiled as she looked at him with a questioning look.  
"Inuyasha are they angels." Kagome asked looking at the hanyou who replied back to with joy in his voice.  
  
"Not only that Kagome they're my parents." Kagome looked to Inuyasha with pure shock in her eyes. Inuyasha himself was shocked that last time he saw his parents was when he first died. But he wasn't as thrilled as he should have been mainly because well he was dead and he had just gotten ripped away from the one woman he loved. Hirokie looked to her husband who was holding the demons off while she was a shield to her son and his friends.  
  
Inutashio looked to the demons and closed his amber eyes that held a fierce anger yet gentleness to them and a white light spread across all the demons. In the blink of an eye every demon was gone. Hirokie looked to her mate and smiled no matter what he was always strong.  
Hirokie moved herself from her son and his friends to see them all in awe. Miroku stepped up to Hirokie and smiled pleasantly.  
  
"Arigato.....?" Miroku smiled and replied back  
"Hirokie."  
"Arigato Hirokie-same." Sango did the same as did Shippo and Kagome, Inuyasha was last as he walked up to the mother he had lost when he was a small child. Inutashio smiled at his young son who smirked at his father. Inuyasha never knew his father that well but he knew him.  
  
"Thank you." Inutashio smiled and walked over to Inuyasha and hugged him man to man and father to son. Hirokie came and did the same. She felt tears form behind her eyes but she dare not shed a tear.  
  
"Inuyasha my son my boy we're watching you anytime you need help just say a prayer and we'll be there."  
Inuyasha looked to his father the strong man who had given him Tetsigua who had told him to be strong the one man he ever found to be more than a father but a best friend. Inuyasha nodded, His parents turned to leave but something occurred to him that had not occurred to him before.  
  
"WAIT!" His parents turned around with a face of confused what else we're they needed for.  
  
"Father I need you to ask Sesshomaru something for me." His father nodded for him to continue.  
"Six people can't defeat and army of demons we need his help and we need it fast. As much I despise Sesshomaru he does have strength and he won't want Naraku alive much either." His father looked to him and smirked at him.  
  
"I knew one day you would want his help." Inuyasha face boiled to a bright red from anger.  
"I may need it but I never said I wanted it." Inuyasha huffed as he crossed his arms across his chest. His father patted his boy on the head and replied.  
  
"Don't worry Inuyasha he will help and with him will come an army of demons that serve him."  
  
Inuyasha looked to his father and his father saw the jealousy of his son. It was true that the throne was meant to go to Inuyasha but Sesshomaru had taken it and that had royally pissed off Inutashio that Sesshomaru would not accept his younger brother nor his step mother. Also they fact that his son had kicked Inuyasha out.  
  
"Don't worry Inuyasha with you will come an army of angels that is more powerful than an army of any demons." Inuyasha looked to his father and shook his head.  
  
"Father it's not that Sesshomaru has an army but by the fact that anyway I do anything his army will kill me after it's killed Naraku as you have noticed not many demons favor me." Inutashio let out a laugh Inuyasha rolled his eyes at his father's embarrassment.  
  
"Inuyasha it does not matter you will fight with an army of angels and trust me that is more than demons." Inuyasha smirked at his father.  
"And plus Inuyasha the angels will protect you from anyone including Sesshomaru." Inuyasha looked to his mother as her voice rang out as she spoke. Inuyasha loved his mother's voice it was the second best voice next to Kagome's.  
He nodded his head and his parents disappeared.  
  
"Kagome walked over to Inuyasha and hit him in the arm. Inuyasha turned to her and tilted his head as to her reaction...  
  
"You didn't introduce me to your parents you bonehead." Inuyasha sweat dropped as she looked at him angry.  
  
"Gomen nasi Kagome." She smiled and waved it off.  
  
WITH SESSHOMARU  
  
A man with long silver hair stared out to the open field where a girl with black raven hair was laying. He smiled it had been seven years since he had met her. The little girl called Rin and she was still full of life. She was now thirteen in age with long raven hair and gentle dark brown eyes.  
  
Her kimono had flowers on it and she had part of her hair pulled into a side ponytail. She was twirling around in circles till she fell down. At first this concerned Sesshomaru till he saw her eyes turn from shock to glee as she let out a beautiful laugh that made his heart soft.  
The wind suddenly thrashed he heard Rin scream and ran to her out of pure instinct. When he reached her he wrapped his arms around her to feel her put head down in his chest. He felt a blush creep upon his cheeks, but he instantly pushed it down.  
  
The big wind stopped Sesshomaru was to smart not to know that something was going on.  
  
"Sesshomaru." Sesshomaru swiftly turned around not even bothering to be in shock he still had Rin in his arms. But the once calm Sesshomaru eyes bugged out the moment he saw his father and his so called mother. (Inuyasha's mother) He couldn't speak he was speechless.  
  
"Sesshomaru I'm not that much of a shock am I?" Sesshomaru snapped back to reality and smirked.  
"How is it a man from the dead came back to life?" Inutashio looked at his oldest son who had honored his family and dishonored him. But non the less he smiled upon him.  
  
"Sesshomaru Inuyasha calls for your help in the future." Sesshomaru wondered if this was some practical joke his half breed brother died five years ago.  
"You lie Inuyasha died five years ago do you expect to believe his is alive?" Inutashio had to give his son props for not taking things seriously right away and observing the problem.  
  
"I do not lie for he was risen from the dead by god himself to save the world once again. Naraku has come back if you wish to see this world and that human girl under his control then by all means do as wish."  
Sesshomaru looked to his dead father and knew that no man would ever say something like that except his father.  
  
"Why should I help the half breed?" Inutashio looked to his son who still held a grudge against his brother for what he was.  
  
"Sesshomaru you call him a half breed because he is half human half demon yet you take care of a human. To which you say is lower than hanyou. Tell me do really think I didn't see that girl soften your heart towards humans. Maybe you should learn to love your brother the way you love her as daughter or maybe even more." By now Rin had been listening and wondering what was going on she remembered meeting Inuyasha once.  
  
But of course Lord Sesshomaru didn't speak of him and what had the ghost man meant by loving her more than a daughter if that is what Sesshomaru even considered her.  
Sesshomaru looked to Rin it was true this human girl had softened his heart and he could not hate her or despise her for it. In fact he loved her for it.  
Sesshomaru looked to his father and nodded and bowed to him with honor after all the man was his father. But he did not only bow to his father but to his mother that which was human.  
  
"I will only do this because one I don't like Naraku two Rin won't live under his control so long as I'm alive and three I haven't had much fun in awhile."  
  
"Sesshomaru with you, you must bring your army of demons to defeat Naraku." Sesshomaru nodded and called to his demons that served him through life and death. He explained to them everything. At first they would not save a half breed but when the saw the ghost of The old king they quickly agreed.  
  
Sesshomaru flew with his father neither uttering a word when they reached Inuyasha he had slan a demon from hell. Sesshomaru's eyes widened his father was right Inuyasha was alive and by the looks of it he was a lot more mature and stronger.  
  
When they landed Inuyasha turned to meet his brother and father. And whole lot demons to be exact but that was okay because earlier when Sesshomaru was talking to his father Hirokie went to heaven and asked God for an army of angels. God complied and she took them to Inuyasha.  
So what Sesshomaru saw was a field white ghostly things. 'Angels.' His mind thought the two walked up to each other.  
  
"Get one thing straight Inuyasha after this don't consider us friends just allies." Inuyasha nodded in agreement.  
"Agreed allies we shall be." Sesshomaru was shocked though his face stayed emotionless. Inuyasha really had matured the young one he knew would say something completely stupid but the man that stood before him turned out to be a boy who had grown. He was somewhat proud of his brother.  
  
"Inuyasha and Sesshomaru we shall fight by you." Hirokie and Inutashio said together.  
  
Sango watched the family talk and felt a bit of depression go through she didn't have her family with her. But something on her shoulder felt warm and lifted her spirit as she turned around she saw her father her mother her brother. Tear fell from her cheeks.  
"father, Mother , Kohaku!" They smiled and nodded she hugged them all and talked with them for minutes. Smiling she had introduced them to Miroku and Kagome.  
  
Miroku smiled at them and looked to see a man standing infront of him with a woman at his side.  
"Father, Mother?"  
"Yes my perverted son it tis us." Miroku Introduced Sango and Kagome to them and smiled him. The father son and mother talked about how the things went.  
  
Inuyasha walked up to Kagome to smell her depression and lifted her chin as to wonder why she was sad.  
"What's wrong?"  
"Inuyasha do think my mother will...."  
  
"You don't even have to say it Kagome my daughter." Kagome turned to meet her mother's brown eyes and to meet her fathers stormy blue eyes. She felt a jolt of joy run through her like a cannon that just got shot.  
  
"Inuyasha-sama we need to form a plan." Inuyasha turned to one of the demons that called him sama and nodded he took Kagome with him and his friends followed after.  
  
OKAY SO REVIEW THIS IS THE NEW CHAPTER! 


	11. The plan and the War

AN: thank you all for waiting patiently I hope you enjoy this chapter I really do. Please hang on because after this chapter there will one more and an EPILOG so please hang in there. Okay here we go!  
  
Unending Love Chapter 11 the plan and the War  
  
Everyone huddled together discussing what was going to happen Sesshomaru were getting annoyed with everyone telling them what to do. If they had one thing in common they didn't like people bossing them around. Hirokie and Inutashio looked at them could catch their bit of annoyance.  
  
"Do you think they'll ever shut up?" Inuyasha asked his eyebrow twitching, Sesshomaru looked to Inuyasha he had changed yes but he still had a thing with being bossed around.  
"Nope." Sesshomaru said in bored voice Inuyasha nodded and took in a deep breath. Sesshomaru looked to him and rolled his eyes his brother was not going to shut them up by yelling it. He snickered at the embarrassment that was about to occur.  
  
"SILENCE!" Every demon's mouth shut every noise stopped and Inuyasha looked them and smirked at his brother who was obviously surprised by the fact they had shut up.  
"Ok obviously everyone has ideas so we need to compromise and take the best plan that we have and put it together." The demons nodded as one raised his hand and Inuyasha pointed at him.  
"Lord Inuyasha and Sesshomaru I suggest we attack from for corner think they are heading one way and strike from all sides taking them by surprise." Inuyasha looked to the man that was a very good idea indeed.  
But then again Naraku would notice something like that.  
  
"Don't forget though Naraku is no longer hanyou is also the devil he has deadlier instincts than we do ourselves he would suspect we do something like this." The demon nodded and replied back.  
"Of course we could do the element of surprise." Sesshomaru this time spoke up and replied.  
"Do not take him for a fool an element surprise would just be a pathetic act that he could and would counter in a matter of seconds that would leave us all dead." The demon nodded and sat back down.  
Kagome looked and thought of a plan inside her head what if they faced them head on? And then in battle surrounded the demons they would just think that they were fighting head on. But then what if they tried to surround them? They would have angels to make a barrier around them so the hell's demons would not be able to touch them such as the way Inuyasha's parents protected them.  
"INUYASHA! I have a plan." Kagome yelled out all eyes faced her and held disgusted looks. Inuyasha looked to her and smiled and nodded for her to continue.  
  
"Well we could look like we where facing them head on and...." She interrupted by a demon with a jack ass attitude.  
"My lord that would be stupid they could surround us." Inuyasha spoke,  
"How do you know that's the rest of her plan?" The demon nodded and Kagome smiled and continued.  
"And then in battle surround them without them noticing us surrounding mainly because they think we're facing them head on. And if the demons try to surround us the angels can use their shields to protect such as your parents did. Leaving them no way to attack us on the outside. So we can fight without any interruptions." The demons and angels started talking.  
Sesshomaru looked to Inuyasha, he nodded and Inuyasha asked him.  
"Do you approve Sesshomaru?" Sesshomaru nodded and the demons once again talked among each other.  
Sesshomaru spoke up,  
"Do you all approve?" The demons nodded in reply and the plan was settled and they began putting on their armor and getting ready. Inuyasha walked over to Kagome and sat next to her.  
  
"Great plan." Kagome felt a blush touch her cheeks as she nodded.  
"Thanks I wanted to help out a little." He nodded and took her hand in his she squeezed it back.  
Miroku walked up and talked to Sango who was sitting her family Sango smiled at her mate. He smiled back and looked to her they smiled back at her with happiness.  
  
In eight hours everyone was ready for battle.  
  
WITH NARAKU  
  
They demons were ready everyone was ready they would not have a way to defeat him. There was just six of them how could they defeat an army. Soon they would be dead. The started walking towards them Naraku in the lead he looked to see the fog and figures start to appear.  
In the front were Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Kilala, and Sesshomaru. He smirked so Sesshomaru decided to join the pathetic group. But something tweaked him though he sensed he sensed more coming for some reason.  
The wind was cold and the night would soon come to where the stars would be their only light.  
  
He looked closer to see many more figures appear and with them a cover of white beside them. His eyes widened there were demons and ghost. He couldn't kill the dead but they could kill him.  
"NARAKU! GET READY BASTARD!" Inuyasha smirked this would be the second victory of winning and defeating him with no hesitation. Kagome smiled she got her bow ready. Naraku smirked so he may have a Miko so did he.  
  
They all stopped in front of them Inuyasha's eyes widened, Naraku smirked.  
There, there was a woman with long black raven hair cold white skin and she was in Miko clothes and she had cold brown eyes.  
"Kikyo." She smiled evilly and nodded.  
"He's prepared Inuyasha and this time you'll die!" Inuyasha looked to her no hurt no love for the women whom he used to care so deeply for.  
  
"I'll take care of her Inuyasha." He nodded as Kagome spoke and with all his might he and Sesshomaru yelled. So all Youkai heard their call!  
  
"FIGHT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" They suddenly charged and the demons on Naraku's side charged as well as they fought both groups colliding. Inuyasha looked to see a demon ready to attack him he pulled out Tetsigua and used it to do Kaze no Kazu and killed more than just one he killed ten with one blow.  
  
Sango was using her boomerang and killed many with it, just like the old times the teams were fighting. Fighting for the good fighting to stay alive fighting for the world.  
The rage of war began now and this was where no war could have ever been made like this. Kagome shot him with purifying arrows. She sensed one coming her way and dodged it. She turned to face Kikyo.  
  
"This it reincarnation you DIE!" She shot her arrow it was filled with blue purifying arrow Kagome shot hers as it came out pink. Together the arrows collided together and burst.  
"WHY DO YOU HATE ME?!" Kikyo glared at Kagome 'why?' She would tell her why.  
"WHY? Because Kagome you took him from me you took what I wanted you took the jewel you took him!" Kagome knew how she was referring to. She turned to face Inuyasha is silver hair flying behind him. Kikyo to was watching him and had a bit of sadness in her eyes.  
A bit of sadness as to what she had lost and what she wanted but could never have.  
  
Kagome saw Kikyo wasn't watching and shot her arrow and it hit Kikyo right in the chest Kikyo was shocked she was so into watching the man she used to love fight to protect the ones he loved and she would never be that one any longer.  
She looked to Kagome and smiled, Kagome was shocked the last thing she expected to do was smile. But the smile wasn't evil it was full of warmth and full of love full of understanding.  
  
"Thank.... Thank you." She said and she perished this time there was no way of coming back this time she was gone, gone from existence. Kagome looked to see Inuyasha and a demon coming from behind she shot her arrow and killed the demon Inuyasha didn't notice he was still fighting another one.  
  
Miroku felt something in his hand the prayer beads he had kept seemed to hold in something. He unsheathed his beads to see the whole that had not been there for a long time reappear.  
"No." he whispered the wind became more powerful he decided he would use it. He looked to see a demon and sucked him in he then again looked to see more come his way and sucked them in.  
  
Inuyasha finally reached Naraku. They stood in the middle of battle. Demons started surrounding the good demons and angels and started throwing attacks but found they could not a white shield protected them.  
Naraku looked to his allies to see they could not get through he glared at Inuyasha.  
"WHAT IS THAT?" Inuyasha smirked he loved it when Naraku was mad it proved he had done something that Naraku hadn't thought of.  
  
"It's a shield to protect us you see we came up with a plan and it's starting to work." It was all around them the good guy started surrounding the bad one just like they had planned it to be. And one by one they were dying.  
  
"LET'S get this over with Naraku!" He nodded and they started to attack each blow intense and each blow causing some explosion. Inuyasha found a tentacle coming his way and he barley dodged it with a cut on his arm.  
  
He charged at him again Naraku sending flames at him Inuyasha dodged them all. Suddenly he felt a tentacle go though his arm. He yelled out in agony unable to move unable to feel it. Then the pain increased but Inuyasha stood up and charged again with all his might. Naraku took out his sword and again they began to fight.  
  
Sesshomaru was fighting Kagura as much as hated to admit it he felt sorry for the woman and then again he didn't. Kagura threw her wind attack he dodged them all with grace. He used his claw and killed her swiftly she died the and there as the bloody crimson fell from her body and she died in a puddle of her own blood.  
Shippo was facing of Kanna he struck her mirror her eyes widened she had nothing to protect herself. So she ran Shippo ran after her and slashed her arm she fell to her hands and knees and face him.  
  
He smirked and in a blink of an eye she was gone her body turned to dust and she vanished never to be known on this planet again.  
  
Inuyasha wasn't having a very easy time he felt himself be throne back into a tree. Kagome came rushing to him he looked at her got up.  
"Inuyasha please let me help you." He shook his head as he stood up Naraku looked at Kagome and then at Inuyasha he lunged his sword at Kagome.  
  
Felt someone shield her and it turned out to be Inuyasha blocking the attack with Tetsigua. She felt grateful. Kagome shot the arrow at Naraku's sword.  
  
"Kagome what are you doing?" She looked to him and pointed there the sword started to crack and suddenly it broke Naraku was angry. He sent a tentacle at her Kagome shot another arrow but it missed Inuyasha cut it instead with Tetsigua.  
Inuyasha looked to Kagome together the were going to Kill Naraku and this time they were going to do it together.  
  
"Kagome can you shoot 5 arrows at a time?" She nodded and he told her the plan while cutting the tentacles. She nodded she knocked five arrows and put got read to shoot Inuyasha told her to shoot them the did Kaze no Kazu.  
  
The moment he did Kaze no kazu she shot the arrow the power surged it was so powerful it's light was brighter than the sun's itself. All turned to see it. The light seemed to be to bright for all of hell's demons they one by one evaporated and disappeared.  
  
The wind was thrashing and Inuyasha added another Kaze no kazu and watched the light become even brighter Miroku threw his staff in with Sango's boomerang Sesshomaru threw in a attack from Tentsigua and Shippo did his illusions and the light was blinding all their eyes had to close.  
  
Naraku watched as the light was heading towards him. Soon every demon every angel sent some kind of power to face him. The wind was so strong it blew everyone backwards and it sent Naraku forward.  
  
There was a loud explosion and scream so deadly they covered their ears. Kagome lay under Inuyasha as he protected her and Sango was under Miroku. Shipp was under Kilala.  
  
OKAY FIGURE OUT IF IT WORKED AND WHAT HAPPENS NEXT! 


	12. The End

AN: Hi I am feeling so much better I was sick yesterday, it was a big bummer! Well anyway I hope ya'll hope like this chapter! After this one is the Epilog and then that's it! So I hope that you love it. See ya!  
  
Unending Love Chapter 12 The End  
  
Naraku had felt the power pierce him but he couldn't believe it. 'Is this the end is this the end of me? How? How is this possible this can't be possible? NOOOO!!!!!!' Naraku eyes went wider in shock and in fear then they had ever done. The pain searing through his body faster than any demon could muster.  
His scream was heard and it even sent his own ears ringing faster than any bell or any other noise could. Inuyasha was covering Kagome each protecting each other. Kagome had placed her hands on Inuyasha's ears while he did the same to hers. Their eyes were closed and their hearts pounding fast as the wind made noise to which only one scream could be heard. As it thrashed, blowing over things and rustling the tree hard.  
  
Naraku felt himself die felt the pain never cease and it would last forever it would torment him even if he was no longer in existence. The noise sent such a racket everyone in the world could hear its noise. Miroku was under Sango holding her down so that she wouldn't be blown away with the wind.  
Sango felt a flood of warmth fill her being and let her body relax let her aching body rest. (SHE IS NOT DEAD!) Miroku looked to Sango to see her face peaceful and felt a sudden comfort take him as he let the warmth wash over him as well.  
  
Kilala did the same as did Shippo, they didn't know what caused it except that they suddenly felt tired and wanted to rest wanted to close their eyes. Suddenly every demon to include Sesshomaru felt a sudden comfort and sudden peace take them to a world they had not been to since they were children. The world of dreams.  
  
Kagome felt her body become more relaxed she opened her eyes one more time to see Inuyasha and closed them again. Inuyasha opened his eyes to see what was happening since all he could hear was the wind and things crashing.  
But as if magic he was no longer the place he thought instead he was in a white room to which looked familiar. He was standing up and in the seat was the very man who gave him a deal. Inuyasha looked around there were no others around him.  
  
Had all of that really happened had he really seen Kagome again or was it all a dream was he imagining what it would be liken? Had God even sent him to earth yet? What was happening? He was snapped out of his thoughts when God's voice rang through heaven.  
  
"WELL DONE INUYASHA YOU HAVE SUCCEEDED!" Inuyasha looked to God to see him smiling with a love and kindness. His long white beard seemed to sway when he made his way down to Inuyasha.  
"You mean it's over we did it?!" The excitement taking over him like a joy so great he couldn't comprehend. God nodded and smiled but his eyes became sad and well something he couldn't describe.  
  
"Well that's great do I get my life back?" Inuyasha looked at God as he saw his head face the ground and his eyes cast downward.  
"Well?" Inuyasha asked a starting to panic wondering what could have possibly gone wrong now.  
"Inuyasha the dead is the dead you can not bring them back..."  
"So you lied to me?" Inuyasha asked a since of hatred building up in his soul. How could he how could he promise something he couldn't give.  
  
"Inuyasha..... I can give you your life back but you will not be the same person you will be reincarnated if I do so. Only your soul can go into another body but you your personality can not."  
Inuyasha didn't know what to say he would never know Kagome he would never remember any of his friends or his family. This was the only way he could be with Kagome.  
  
"So..... so you're saying that I won't remember any of this? I won't remember Kagome I won't remember her kiss I won't remember anything?" God looked to Inuyasha he could see all the pain all the hurt the boy had to go through.  
How could he give the boy something without taking it away in some way?  
  
"Inuyasha it's this or you wait till she comes back to you." Inuyasha couldn't bare another year without Kagome but.... Could she love his reincarnation? Would it be the same as her and Kikyo? No it wouldn't Kagome wouldn't have to choose not possible.  
  
Inuyasha sighed he took in a deep breath and faced God. "I'll wait as I have done for so long just let me say goodbye one more time." God nodded and in an instant he was back. Except this time he was on a futon in the living room of Kagome's house and all around him were his friends and his love.  
  
"OH thank God Inuyasha we thought we lost you again!" Inuyasha faced Kagome to see her vibrant eyes look to him in relief but he knew that relief would soon be gone. Kagome could see something that was being left unsaid in Inuyasha's eyes something that she needed to know.  
"Inuyasha my man you have awoken." Inuyasha looked to Miroku and forced a smile. Miroku looked at Inuyasha and noticed the same feeling. As did Sango when she walked in the room with Shippo.  
  
"Can I talk to Kagome alone please?" His friends nodded and went to the kitchen and out the door to retrieve Kagome's grandfather and brother. The silence was eating at her as they both sat there.  
"Inuyasha what's going on?" He looked to her his eyes full of anger, happiness and most of all pain.  
"Kagome you know how I said I could get my life back right?" She nodded for him to continue.  
"Well there's one problem to that you see to get my life back I have be reincarnated meaning I won't have ever known you I won't have ever met you and..... and I couldn't bare that."  
  
"Inuyasha...." Kagome whispered she prayed and hoped it wasn't what she thought. She prayed he wouldn't be reincarnated because there was only one Inuyasha and that was him there was no copy. She wouldn't fall for another soul.  
  
"So I took option two." Kagome looked to him and him to her. Her eyes full of pain and sadness. Her heart pounding with a beat to only which he could calm.  
  
"Which was?" She asked as she already felt the tears welling up in the corner of her eyes. But she quickly forced them back. She didn't even know it and she was about to cry about to burst.  
"Waiting.... waiting for you to return to me in heaven." He looked away not wanting to see her eyes. Kagome couldn't speak that would mean she would be alone for life alone until she died. But she smiled even though the pain she would have to endure.  
  
Inuyasha looked to her, "Kagome I'm not saying don't fall in love again because I don't want you to be alone. So even if I'm in heaven go ahead fall in love again have kids anything to keep you from depression." He lifted her chin as he watched the smile become even wider.  
  
"Inuyasha.... you baka I would wait for you for eternity no matter how long it took! The moment I die is the moment I come back to you. I promise you I will wait forever!" Inuyasha couldn't have been happier his love his joy his pride was going to wait for him. She was going to die waiting.  
  
And every moment he would watch her every moment he would be there. A light appeared Inuyasha embraced Kagome and she held onto him digging her hands in his clothing so sad to let go. Inuyasha didn't know what to do this was it.  
  
"Inuyasha come heaven awaits you." Inuyasha turned to see Goldie standing there with a smile upon her face and song in her heart that rang with joy. He nodded.  
"One moment Goldie." She nodded He looked back to Kagome and leaned down to where his lips met hers. Kagome smiled as she let the tears fall this time not of pain but of joy. They pulled away and he looked to her one last time and took in all her beauty ever detail to which would last forever.  
"I love you.... See ya when I see ya Kagome." With that he let her go and walked to the light and Kagome watched as his figure vanished with the angel. Her eyes became blurry her heart aching to hold him one more time.  
  
"I love you too.... Inuyasha." She whispered as she prayed that it would reach him.  
  
IN HEAVEN  
  
Inuyasha sat in a cloud tree looking around the heaven he smiled to see Goldie running errands as usual. Inuyasha leaped down and walked to a pond and it the water was the present the things that were happening to Kagome. He watched her, she was sitting down looking at his old necklace.  
  
It had been a day since he had come back and he had watched her explain to the others and watched them cry. He smiled as she went to the God tree and looked at it with memories flooding both their minds. And the moment he wanted nothing more than to embrace her.  
  
"GOLDIE!" he yelled as soon as Goldie he came quickly spoke.  
"Hey tell God I'm just going to visit Kagome."  
"Inuyasha how do you plan to do that when she can't even see you?"  
"She can feel me."  
  
OUT OF HEAVEN  
  
He raced towards her his spirit flying fast and when he reached her he set his foot on the ground. He watched the wind blow her midnight black hair softly as she closed her eyes. He went to her and embraced her, even thought she couldn't see him she sure felt him.  
Kagome felt the embrace felt the comfort of strong arms lock around her. And when she turned her head she felt pressure on her lips it was soft and warm. As if a kiss had been placed upon them.  
  
And it was odd but she barely heard it. "I love you." As it somehow entered her ear.  
  
Then the feeling was gone but not really for some reason it was implanted in her heart. Forever it would be there. Nothing will or even could take it from her not now or ever.  
Kagome knew what had been feeling it had been Inuyasha. Yes the wait would be long and painful but she had family she had friends and that was more than nothing. She would always feel the presence come to her and she would always greet him with open arms. And no matter the pain she knew in a instant it would calm her soul it would set her straight.  
  
Kagome always knew that he was watching her and would be and the day she would see him again would be the day not death but sleep took her for eternity. She smiled as she heard her name be called.  
  
"Kagome come inside your friends are here!" Souta called as watched her run to him with happiness. She stepped inside.  
But she turned around and somehow Inuyasha didn't know but he felt like she could see him. She smiled and waved and he..... he waved back.  
  
~END~  
  
OKAY EVERYONE THERE IS GONG TO BE A EPILOG SO PLEASE KEEP READING PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE! OH AND REIVEW PLEASE! REMEMBER EPILOG! 


	13. Epilog

AN: hey everyone! Okay this is the end of the story so please review thanks for everything! My next story that I'm updating is "One Months love" so stay tuned for that. Okay all you impatient reviewers here you go!  
  
Unending love Epilog  
  
The years had passed slowly and the days seemed unending. The hours were agonizing. But now all that had come to an end, death was slowly stealing her life away. Her raven hair had grown longer but still remained black. Her eyes never turned from life they never dull since the day she was reunited with Inuyasha temporally. She had gotten old wrinkles they had appeared on her face yet she remained beautiful. She smiled though her heart was in pain.  
But she was never alone she always felt his presence near. And also she heard his voice whispering into the wind. "I love you." The words sounded so well... good. Sango and Miroku had married and their two children had grown up. Sango and Miroku had passed on but not a month ago. Though the children were young they still visited Kagome. They took care of her, when she was ill. And even Shippo had passed on.  
  
"Ah... a little longer Inuyasha wait a little longer." Kagome pulled the blanket closer the room seemed to get a little colder by the second. She felt so very... So very tired. She wanted nothing more than to close her eyes and see Inuyasha in front of her. Her breathing was becoming short and the air seemed to be cutting off. She pulled the blanket off and moved her weak body off the bed.  
When she came to the door she felt her knees wanting to give in but she pushed on. The people watched as she made her way to the very tree Inuyasha was pinned to. She looked at the tree and smiled. Memories flooding her mind. The long branches seemed so new yet old just as she was. She felt her knees go down the image of the tree fading. She hardly heard the people cry with concern.  
  
The last thing her eyes saw were cherry blossoms that started to fall from the sky as if raining petals seemed to come. She smiled and let not death but a new life take her. Her soul seemed to appear in the air and she saw herself her body on the ground lifeless.  
  
Kagome saw a door with light on, she had heard of going to the light and never looking back. She smiled she going home she was going to see everyone. No more being alone no more waiting this was it. She walked to the door never looking back.  
  
When she entered the door there stood Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kilala all waiting. Smiling with joy for their friend and family member had returned to them.  
  
"Sango-Chan!" Kagome yelled with glee as she ran to her best friend. Sango held her and smiled as the two hugged.  
"It's good to see you Kagome-Chan." Kagome smiled and walked over to Miroku and smiled.  
"Ah... Kagome-sama I have missed you so." He embraced her and let go. "And I you Miroku." He smiled as Kagome came to Shippo and hugged with great relief Shippo said nothing just smiled. Kagome petted Kilala.  
  
In the distance she saw one person, a figure she would never forget. His long silver hair his golden amber eyes. The gentle smile he gave her. Her eyes watered with tears. 'Inuyasha' she smiled as she didn't hesitate to pick up her feet and run.  
Inuyasha looked to her and laughed as he caught her and embraced her with his strong arms. Kagome couldn't stop the tears she cried and laughed at the same time. Home.... She was finally home.  
  
She looked up to meet amber eyes the ones to which she would never get tired of. "I have waited forever to see you again Inuyasha." He chuckled and then smiled.  
"Really I could of sworn it was less than that." Kagome giggled as she laid her head in his chest breathing in the same scent she loved more than anything.  
  
"No...Inuyasha it was eternity to my heart." He smiled as he stroked her black raven hair. Her chocolate brown eyes looked at him with love and gentleness.  
"I know Koishii I know." He lifted her chin and their lips met.  
Kagome leaned in melting in his kiss loving the joy it brought to her heart. And she could do this for eternity, because this time they were never saying goodbye. Their love was unending even death.  
  
Love is strange like that you can love someone forever and it'll never end. It'll always be there in your heart in your soul and in you forever and ever. At least..... That's what happened to this couple.  
  
Life was unending for them just as love and so this legend comes to an end. The six of them Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Kilala all spent eternity with out a worry in their mind. They spent it together laughing and enjoying the unending love that remained within them for all time.  
  
~END~ OKAY EVERYONE THAT'S IT I'M DONE.... DONE I TELL YOU! YAY PLZ REVIEW! 


End file.
